


No Judging Allowed

by RadiationNation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Chubby Shuichi, Hand Feeding, M/M, Soft Vore, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat admiration, micro/macro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiationNation/pseuds/RadiationNation
Summary: Kokichi & Shuichi have been having small sessions together, and Rantaro wants in on it, but not in the way they expected.





	No Judging Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to try and implant vore and stuffing into the same fic, so this is a double chapter! Thanks for reading!

It was clear by the time that Shuichi had moved up from his standard weight to forty pounds added on, that something was going on between him and his new boyfriend.

Whilst Rantaro himself had always enjoyed divulging his own body into the experimental kinks of being fed or being appreciated as a slightly larger guy, he never knew how excited he seemed to get whenever he saw the affects on someone else.

And god, he seriously wanted more. 

Watching Shuichi and Ouma walk down the street together saited him for a while, seeing the way Saihara’s body seemed to move for a little while longer as he took each step. His uniform, which had hung off him before was now tight and looked ready to split at the seams. His chin had grown an extra layer and his cheeks were rounded out. Whilst Kokichi was still pin thin, it was obvious that he was nothing less than proud to be with Shuichi.

Rantaro would never consider himself to be a stalker. Nor less a huge creep, but the sense of anxiety and awkwardness flooded over him every time he thought about asking them what exactly went on in their home life. Though it was pretty obvious, Amami wanted the confirmation of his suspicions. At least that would make him feel better. 

Rantaro didn’t stick out in a crowd, so it was easy to watch them laugh and talk with each other in public, even go into a few stores together. That really made Rantaro’s thoughts spiral out of control. Seeing Shuichi daunt over the dessert isle in a store as Ouma scooped up handfuls of pudding cups and pastries. Amami would’ve melted onto the floor if he didn’t know any better.

Watching Saihara and Kokichi head back home, he knew he had to keep watching. He had to see it all. Though he couldn’t get close enough to hear their conversations, the jitters of their heads and the smiles on their faces really suggested that they were in love. Ouma clutched Shuichi’s meaty hand tightly, his small, bone thin hand being enclosed and trapped willing in Shuichi’s.

It didn’t take them long to eventually reach their abode, unlocking the door and letting themselves in. Rantaro breathed in and out through his nose, he had to see what was going on in there. If he got caught, he’d die of embarrassment. But it would be worth all the risks in the world.

Seeing the kitchen’s lights flick on from the window, he headed around the back to peer inside quite stealthily. He could see the reflection of the couple on the dishes of the drying rack. Shuichi’s hands rested on his oversized stomach as a white sleeved hand continuously scooped up large chunks of caramel pudding, pressing it into his mouth repeatedly until the cup was completely clean and empty. 

Rantaro could barely contain his excitement.

* * *

”Open wideee, Shuichi! You have to make these entire cups so empty that we can see our reflections in them!” Ouma instructed as he fed Saihara his fourth pudding cup. This was a pretty tame start, to be completely honest. Whilst Shuichi’s belly had stopped complaining aloud for something to eat the intense feeling of hunger still layed dormant in the pit of his stomach. Obediently, he took the third bite from his cup and swallowed it whole. 

Shuichi’s hands rubbed at his own stomach nervously, feeling the soft flesh jiggle around loosely. Though he took in bite after bite of each pudding as he felt himself, he began to fret. Ouma wasted so much money buying Saihara these little treats, that they had become fully developed stuffing sessions over time. They would always stuff him to the brim until he physically couldn’t eat anymore his belly on the verge of bursting. Mindlessly eating every bite, his hands automatically grabbed at his belly and played with the excessive flesh, his stomach gurgling in complaint as the food it had just been fed was being jostled around.

Ouma continued feeding him with a large grin on his face, making his way through every cup he had bought for his darling Shuichi. Saihara’s stomach distended and rested on his lap, his hands touching at it himself as he ate. Kokichi shifted forward and brought his free hand forward, stroking the soft skin below him whilst smirking at Shuichi. “How much more do you think you can take?” He asked, and Saihara hummed quietly.

”Maybe a few more cups- and then something to drink.” Shuichi suggested, his belly gurgling below him as it began to feel more tight than soft. Kokichi’s hand rubbed at the taut flesh as another pudding cup made it’s way into Saihara’s mouth, swallowing it whole. 

Fourteen more cups made their way into Shuichi’s belly, his tummy outstretched and distended. The buttons holding it back threatened to break, the threads of his jacket already pulled. Kokichi held up half of a cup of for him to finish. Shuichi groaned, his stomach complying as it gurgled in complaint back. His hands had started to rub and caress his tummy constantly, trying to make as much room as possible.

”Shuichi~, come on.” Kokichi motivated, holding up the spoon to his lips. “Finish this last one, alright?” He asked, staring at him with wide, manipulating eyes. Saihara sighed and grumbled, his belly grumbling as he leaned forward and took the last few bites of the pudding cup, feeling sickeningly sweet at this point in time. The moment he finished it, he collapsed back in his chair and groaned.

The moment he made impact, a loud tearing sound emitted and Shuichi’s jacket immediately tore, the buttons of his shirt popping off to reveal his belly fully. His belly button had been popped with all the contents inside it, but Ouma didn’t look quite done yet. Whilst he marvelled at Shuichi’s clothes ripping and revealing his work, he scurried over to the fridge and grabbed out three pints of milk and a funnel.

Shuichi quietly grimaced, but made no effort to stop Ouma as he tilted Saihara’s head back and began to pour in the first pint of milk. Shuichi’s hands instantly rested on his stomach as he chugged and swallowed each drop of milk, his tummy visibly growing at each drink. After finishing the first pint, Ouma poured in the second and quickly followed the third, barely giving Shuichi any time to breathe. His hands massaged at his belly as it was visibly rounder and tighter, grumbling and gurgling loudly. 

Ouma couldn’t help but giggle quietly. “How do you feel, my darling Shuichi?” He asked, rubbing at Saihara’s distended, full fat and grumbling tummy. Shuichi groaned and belched aloud, hiccuping quietly as Ouma smiled, quickly followed by his signature laugh. “Let’s get you to bed, so we can cuddle with all this new parts of Shuichi.” He instructed, Shuichi’s hiccups being followed by moderately loud but normal burps and belches as he struggled to stand up. 

His hands immediately coiled around his belly as he basically carried it to the bedroom, Kokichi standing by him as he collapsed onto the bed. It groaned and creaked loudly at his weight, but Ouma instantly lay down next to him and began to soothe and rub at his stomach to calm him. 

“I think someone’s tummy is gonna have a lot more room next time, don’t you think?” Ouma asked, and Shuichi groaned the thought of food reminding him of the monstrosity of his oversized and distended belly, sticking a good ten or so inches away from his body. Saihara glanced over at Ouma and hummed quietly, letting Kokichi hug his tummy like a child would do it’s favourite toy.

”Ouma, you really are the most  ***urp*** childish person I know.” Shuichi mentioned, before his heading comfortingly lay on the pillow as Ouma’s soothing rubs and the exhaustion of eating drifted him off to sleep.


End file.
